the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Covens
Covens are described as gathering of witches who come together to practice the Collective Magic and discuss topics on witchcraft. A normal coven usually consists of six or more members including the High Priestess or Priest, who is the leader/head of the coven. Covens are usually formed to perform and possess great magic as witches are stronger in number. Their magic is pooled together in a Collective Power which binds them as one. Prior to the Genocide of 1701, covens were familial, each descending from the previous family. Now, however, covens now consist of couples or strangers who gather for the sole purpose of witchcraft. This is an exception to the Bonum Coven, who is the only living "descent coven", making them extremely power due to their power increasing in each new generation. History The origin of the term "coven" goes back to1662 when Isobel Gowdie confessed that in her experience witches met in covens of thirteen during withc trials. Despite this, there is also evidence that shows covens have consisted of any number of witches, from as little as three to thousands of witches. After the witch trials and the suspicion of witches died down, witches began to practice and live in secret, some with their covens, including the original Bonum Coven, led by the High Priestess, Diane Williams. Soon, however, talk and sightings were mentioned by some of the remaining members of the Anti-Witch Council during the end of the 17th century in 1700. Witch Hunters began to arise again, threatening to eradicate the species. The Genocide of 1701 began. Many covens were targeted and killed including the entire Bonum Coven. However, they had protected their six children with witchcraft so they could continue on the tradition. Unfortunately, there were no remains of any other descent covens. High Priestess & High Priest High Priestesses and High Priests are the titles given to the leaders of the coven. They are usually the strongest ones with the most knowledge, leading rituals, solving the coven's problems, and helping the other members. Certain traits are desired such as humility, emotional balance, wisdom, respect, and more due to the fact that it is a great responsibility and the leader should not be power greedy. Formed Covens In formed covens, there are usually 13, which are usually the more powerful and effective covens. Twelve are usually couples while the remaining one is the leader, which is chosen democratically, based upon who has the most knowledgeable and has had the most experience. This being, they are usually the oldest. When this is decided, the entire coven performs the Binding Ritual to grant them with Collective Magic, which includes the sensing abilities specifically for the leader. Descent Covens Unlike formed covens, the leaders in descent covens are chosen by destiny. The power awakens in them and when they exhibit the power and traits of a leader, it is known. However, this destiny and power is not forced. If the witch does not willingly take action and consciously accepts the power and duty to lead the coven, they can naturally reliquinsh the power and it goes to the next best-fit person in the coven. However, due to them not being the original leader, this can lead to disarray and problems in the coven, shown when Callie gave up her leadership due to not wanting to be tied to a coven and seeing how it affected her parents, Claire was given the power, but they were weaker and she inadvertently died. The power then reverted by Callie. The only way power of leadership is switched is if it is relinquished, if the leader dies, or if the leader ceases to be a witch. Known Leaders Callie6.jpg|High Priestess, Callie Knight; Bonum Coven|link=Callie Knight Claire.png|High Priestess, Claire Evans; Bonum Coven (unoriginal) †|link=Claire Evans Colletive Magic While being in coven allows members to practice Collective Magic, which binds them and makes them stronger as one, it also has some downsides to the role. If one member to ever die, the entire collective and coven would be weakened. This is worse for descent covens as members have to have the coven blood while formed covens can always get another person to join their coven. Notable Tools and Possessions Thecoven3.png|The Bonum Book thecoven5.png Most covens have a Book containing spells and rituals, usually worded in Latin. They are referred to as a spell book, grimoire, tome, or, depending on the coven, have a specific name such as the Bonum Book. Numerous witches are able to add onto their coven or their own personal spell book. Also, some covens have houses which are where they usually meet to discuss topics and where they store their Book. A coven may have a sign which can be tattooed or worn as necklaces or talismans. Every member of the Council has a tattoo of the pentagram on their wrist. thecoven.png|Pentagram, representing the four elements and the spirit thecoven7.jpg|Pentagram ritual Thecoven2.jpg|A pentagram magic circle thecoven8.png thecoven6.png vd-07.jpg|The Triquetra Powers and Abilities Using witchcraft, covens can perform great amounts of feats stronger than a normal witch alone. Spell Casting - The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. Earth Magic '- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. 'Channel Magic - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. Ancestral Magic - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. Sacrificial Magic - Ability to perform great actions relying on the killing or sacrifice of a supernatural being/human. Essence Magic - Ability to collect the power of another being after their death, strengthening your own ability. Collective Magic '''- Connects and binds the members of a coven, allowing them to perform amazing feats of witchcraft without exhaustion. *Sensing -''' The ability to sense a person's location and feelings. Possessed by the leader; limited to only the coven. *'Sensing Teleportation' - Ability to teleport to someone you are sensing at the moment. Possessed by the leader; limited to only being able to teleport to your coven members. *'Telepathy' - Ability to hears thoughts of others as well as plant thoughts and ideas into theirs. Limited to your coven. *'Augmentation '- Ability to strengthen's ones power. When covens are together, they are each more powerful and strengthen one another. *'High Resistance' - Ability to survive attacks and be more durable. When a coven is together, they can survive more attacks easily than as in individuals. Longevity: The act of temporarily extending one's lifespan. Some covens are able to do this through spells. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, their powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched. Overuse of Magic - Despite covens being stronger, some spells are just naturally powerful and if the coven is unable to handle it, it can lead to exhaustion or even death. 'Mortality '- Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, some are more durable. Category:Groups